


The Lucky Coin

by TheTinfoilCat



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: #SWAG, Breaking the Game, Doctor Who References for daaaays, Empathy, F/F, Fail Parenting, Flavor Text Narrator Chara, Frisk is a Sweetheart, Frisk is a flirt, Gen, No One Stays Dead In This Story, Non-Binary Frisk, RIVER SONG IS MY IDOL, Reincarnation, SI is afraid of spiders, SI is hella prepared, SI is very very sorry doN'T KILL ME MUFFET, SI will accidentally-on-purpose murder a few spiders, SOUL of Perseverance, Selectively Mute Frisk, Self-Insert, Swearing, Third Person POV, Ugh, Video Game Mechanics, WAT DO???, WHAT IS A PLOT???, Will add tags as I go, attempted puns, first chapter is hella slow, frisk YES, frisk no, just so you know, lame jokes, not gonna lie i'm just writing as i go, sorry mettaton, under aged drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-29 09:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10851546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTinfoilCat/pseuds/TheTinfoilCat
Summary: Determination charged forward, struggled, and triumphed. Perseverance held on, took in the pain, and endured against all the odds.These two SOUL types were – arguably – the strongest of the strong. The Leader and the Survivor. Red and Purple; Frisk and Tinley. The main character, and the former PLAYER of the GAME. Watch as Tinley's existence slowly changes things. It eventually leads to a PLAYER vs PLAYER confrontation.WOWIE, DRAMA.





	1. Slice of Life (No Stabbing Necessary)

When Tinley was two years old, she almost starved to death.

 

Having self-absorbed drunks for parents wasn't the best thing ever. They weren't bad people. Just incredibly dull and oblivious.

 

 _It's a good thing her middle name was Lucky_.

 

Because Tinley hadn't been born normal.

 

At the brink of death, her SOUL weakly fluttered above her body. Slipping away, fading. And then something cracked open with a shrieking of rage, something deep and hidden.

 

 _Knowledge_. _Memories_. _Personality_.

 

Vivid color slammed into her SOUL, a solid purple with twitching sparks. The SOUL was unstable – wobbling, irregular, but powerful.

 

( – _don't forget_ – ) ( – _who you really are_ – )

 

( – _“Run you clever boy, and REMEMBER.”_ – )

 

Glowing and thrumming with renewed energy, the SOUL shoved itself back into her body. She found the will to PERSEVERE, clinging onto life with an almost spiteful defiance.

 

Hours and hours later, Tinley's ~~father~~ male roommate remembered to feed her.

 

Ever since that moment of desperation, Tinley wasn't _just_ Tinley.

 

She was a woman of twenty-five years. A quirky, reclusive person who died of a heart attack. _Long, dark brown hair. Mauve glasses of metal frames, with artful hearts dancing on the sides. An average height, with a round body, and a red painted smirk_. A sharp contrast to silvery blonde hair, unhindered eyes, and a childish body with little need for makeup.

 

She'd also been a former **PLAYER** of Undertale.

 

Tinley knew exactly what that purple heart had been. Her sanity was flexible enough to accept the impossible. Flexible enough to accept reincarnating into a – _supposedly_ – fictional reality.

 

Anything was possible, and everything happened for a reason.

 

 _Just go with the flow_.

 

Tinley dropped into this reality by mistake.

 

She was the biggest of anomalies.

 

And Tinley was okay with that, even if it meant that Error!Sans would despise her by default. _If he's real, anyway_. At this point, she didn't know what variety of reality she was in; Canon, AU, or some combination of the two.

 

It was just a big ol' question mark. All she knew was that SOULS existed, and that monsters weren't on the Surface. It was also the year 2094, and Google proclaimed that Undertale didn't exist.

 

That last bit was rather suspicious. It only got worst when she discovered Mt. Ebott, a few miles away from her city. Which was called New Ebott, as if to _really_ beat it into Tinley's head that _this isn't the world you're used to, nope_.

 

She knew that shit was going to hit the fan. It was unavoidable.

 

Tinley was ditzy. Not dumb.

 

For the next couple of years, she toiled away the time.

 

She largely ignored her 'roommates', throwing herself into old hobbies; reading, writing, drawing. Tinley laughed at stupid internet memes, watched videos, listened to music, and played video games. When she was in school, she played the part of a shy sweetheart to divert attention.

 

Tinley waited. For what, she didn't really know.

 

Maybe for a sign. For the monsters to return, or for a sudden appearance of bitties.

 

Anything, really.

 

Tinley thought she'd be a background character. Just someone in the sidelines; doing her own thing while Frisk abused time and freed the monsters. She'd anonymously support monster rights, be nice to said monsters and/or bitties, but stay the hell out of it. Because Tinley had always been an interesting person, living a painfully boring life – it was safe, quiet, and lonely.

 

Familiar.

 

But then she met Frisk. _**And she knew without a shred of doubt**_ –

 

Tinley was _fucked_.

 

She knew it the very moment she saw them in the park.

 

* * *

 

It was a warm summer day.

 

Tinley checked on her passed out roommates, making sure that they wouldn't suffocate should they vomit in their sleep. That would be absolutely _horrifying_ – it was something of a constant worry of hers.

 

She really didn't want to come home to a couple of dead bodies. Okay? Okay.

 

 _Bleh_. Alcoholics. Watching after them was a full time job.

 

Cameron and Lydia Coin were fortunate to have an old soul for a ~~daughter~~ roommate.

 

Once she was satisfied they would be safe for a few hours, Tinley left the house. Her house wasn't anything special. It was basically a glorified box – it had one bedroom, one tiny bathroom, and the living room and kitchen shared one whole space.

 

The house also had a spacious cupboard, which Tinley (aggressively) claimed as _her_ territory shortly after she regained her past memories.

 

Tinley needed her own room, damn it. She was hella tiny, so the cupboard was cozy. With the blankets and pillows she squirreled away in there, it was like a fluffy nest!

 

It was bliss.

 

Tinley locked the door behind her, lazily scanning her surroundings. Her home was located in a shitty neighborhood, where all _kinds_ of crime happened. The rent was cheap, though, which suited her roommates' wallets.

 

She still wasn't sure what their jobs were. Tinley occasionally speculated that her roommates were drug dealers. But if that were true, they'd probably have more money. They could barely afford basic amenities and inexpensive cellphones from Wal-Mart. She's lost count the number of times they couldn't afford the electricity or water bills.

 

The Coin family was piss poor.

 

Tinley huffed. She stuffed her hands into her pockets, walking down the concrete path towards the street.

 

Hopefully, they weren't prostitutes. She wouldn't wish that kind of hell on _anyone_.

 

 _Prostitution ain't no joke, kiddies_.

 

Trying not to work herself up into a tizzy for the hundredth time, Tinley closed that line of thought.

 

Today was going to be a _relaxing day_.

 

She was even going to forsake the internet and her beloved books.

 

Instead, she was going to the local park. She was going to watch kids be _kids_. She was going to chill, lay down, and bask in the sunlight.

 

Today was **Calm Yo Tits Day** , by Tinley's decree.

 

 _As she wills it, so it shall be; amen, hallelujah; cue jazz hands_.

 _If you try to stop her, may the cosmos have Mercy on your SOUL_.

 _Because she sure as hell won't_.

 

Tinley snorted, rolling her eyes. “Ah, my brain. How I love thee.”

 

It took her an hour to reach the local park on foot.

 

Tinley was sweaty and out of breath when she stumbled to its old, rusted gate. Wheezing, she rested against the metal fence for a good fifteen minutes. Ooh, her calves hated her _so much_ right now.

 

Being stubborn wasn't a super power. Who knew?

 

 _Ugh. I'm really not used to heavy exercise_. Tinley made a face, pushing away from the fence. She walked through the gate, looking around the park.

 

It was more of a playground than an actual park, but hey – trees, grass, flowers.

 

It totally counted as a park.

 

Tinley stood off to the side, people watching.

 

The park was a fenced in square, with more dirt than grass from all of the foot traffic it got.

 

There was old, but still serviceable, playground equipment that the children and teens liked to use; a jungle gym, grappling bars, swings, sea-saws, a merry-go-round, and a sand pit. The more aloof teens hung out off to the side. They were either elder siblings on baby-sitting duty, or just bored kids hanging out with friends. They talked quietly among themselves, laughingly pushing each other, or were smoking while texting.

 

Of course, there were also adults. Parents, uncles, aunts, dog walkers. There were also shifty looking ones – people who were either well-known drug dealers, or possible pedophiles. The latter were watched closely by everyone else, which was funny. Some of the rough folk were 'casually' playing with knives or baseball bats, and were just _staring_ at this one guy.

 

He was starting to look nervous. _Pifft_. You could say a lot about Tinley's neighborhood, but they looked out for the little ones. That was the unspoken rule; you could stab someone in the eye, but you didn't hurt the kids. Even the orphans were protected by the local Watch. Older teens and adults disappeared occasionally, kidnapped or murdered, but never the children.

 

It was kinda nice. To know that these people had some morals in them.

 

A splash of blue caught Tinley's eye, just at the corner of her vision. Not thinking much of it, Tinley glanced towards her right at the object.

 

 _Blue sweater. Purple stripes_.

 

After a moment of processing, she damn near choked on air.

 

There was a young kid, with short hair and deeply tanned skin. They were sitting quietly in the shade of an isolated tree. Their hands were clasped in their lap, looking blankly at their feet. Their hair was a dark brown, cut in a straight bob that was pretty cute. Tinley couldn't quite make out their features from afar, but she could tell that their eyes were dark and squinted.

 

They were wearing an oversized blue sweater with purple stripes, with matching blue shorts, dark leggings and boots.

 

 _Oh_.

 

 _My_.

 

 _GOD_.

 

( – _pinch me i'm dying_ – )

 

Tinley felt rather faint.

 

Because that had to be Frisk. It simply _had_ to be. Undertale didn't exist in this reality, so it couldn't be a young cosplayer.

 

There was no way.

 

“Holy fuck.” Tinley squeaked, swaying. She quickly caught herself, standing upright.

 

 _No, no. Keep your head in the game!_ Tinley smacked the side of her head, scowling. She ignored any concerned looks that garnered. _What are you going to do? How should you react? Are you going to avoid them? Think!_

 

Tinley's gaze sharpened.

 

She was very, very good at reading people. It came with being an empath, even if she smothered her gift.

 

Within seconds of observing, Tinley quickly knew that Frisk was lonely and sad. A soul deep pain that ached and burned, like overtired eyes that have cried too much, for too long. She could feel hints of it even from a distance.

 

 _Oh no_.

 

Tinley's heart lurched, but she reeled it back in with a steeled discipline. No, she refused to imprint on them. _Not yet, you stupid sap_.

 

( – _too late, bro_ – ) ( – _waaaay too late_ – )

 

Defeated, she slumped. “Oh, goddamn it.”

 

Easy. Tinley was just too fucking _easy_. Especially with children.

 

Uncertainly, the blonde stared at Frisk.

 

Could she really be their friend? Did she want to deal with that kind of emotional attachment?

 

With that sort of pain? ( – _no one stays forever_ – )

 

Tinley felt terrible anxiety squeeze around her heart. It nearly petrified her with indecision. She shakily breathed past the knot, pushing forward to march over to Frisk.

 

 _Fear should never have command over a person's choices_.

 

“HELLO!” Tinley bossily inserted herself into Frisk's space, making the child startle. Smiling brightly, Tinley plopped down next to them.

 

That seemed to only make them more nervous.

 

“Hi, I'm Tinley! What's your name, huh? Huh, huh, HUH?” She poked at their arm, ignoring how they flinched.

 

Tinley was a menace to shy people. ( – _and society in general_ – )

 

Frisk hesitantly wrote their name in the dirt with a stick.

 

“Ah, so you're Frisk!” Tinley beamed, waving excitably at them like a dork. “Hi, Frisk! How are you?”

 

The child shrugged.

 

“So you're okay?” Tinley guessed, smiling when they nodded. “That's great! I'm doing wonderfully myself! It's a really nice day, don't you think?”

 

With a deep breath, Tinley proceeded to babble about everything that came to mind; the lady bug she found in her hair last week, that one time she got into a fight with a soda machine and almost died, that SUPER CUTE Lolita dress she found online that was SUPER EXPENSIVE, and the latest episode from her favorite ghost investigation show.

 

The whole time, Frisk watched her with an unsure expression. Frisk was smiling, though.

 

 _Smiles were good_.

 

It was a good first step to friendship. A good first step to a new adventure.

 

Frisk felt less lonely, too. Confused, wary – but less lonely.

 

To Tinley, this meant a lot. She loved being a positive force of change.

 

It was a great feeling.

 

* * *

 

Tinley began to meet up with Frisk everyday.

 

While it wasn't much of a shock, they were very quiet.

 

Frisk relied heavily on body language and writing, occasionally jerking their hands up – _as if to sign_ – only to stop themselves.

 

Tinley wondered why, but shrugged it off. It wasn't like she even understood ASL, so meh.

 

 _I'm changing that, though_. Tinley was already camping out on various web sites for the non-verbal language, mulishly watching tutorial videos on repeat. She hated learning fiddly things, and ASL counted as 'fiddly'. It was ridiculously hard.

 

Ugh. Why was being nice always such a pain?

 

Meanwhile, Tinley did most of the talking. Which wasn't _fiddly_ or difficult at all, because she was a pro at talking. She was an excitable conversationalist; loud, bubbly, giggly, and always flailing around.

 

Frisk never looked bored, that's for sure. She even made them laugh!

 

Tinley still wasn't sure what the hell she was doing with Frisk. Befriend them, obviously – but what about their story? The Underground?

 

Was she going to interfere with that? Or just wait for them to return with the monsters?

 

( – _or destroy the world_ – ) ( – _shh, daisy downer_ – )

 

Tinley really didn't know.

 

* * *

 

After two weeks of knowing Frisk, Tinley had a shitty day.

 

“I hate my roommates. They're so dumb!” Tinley bemoaned, dramatically falling into Frisk's lap. Sulkily, she curled her arms around them; using the 'older' child as an overgrown teddy bear.

 

Tinley was very tactile with her friends. _Frisk still wasn't used to it_.

 

Example A; they did a full body twitch when Tinley fell on top of them. Example B; she heard a startled squeak when she hugged them.

 

It was cute.

 

What was even cuter? When Frisk relaxed, tentatively petting Tinley's hair and humming a quiet, soothing note.

 

Adorable.

 

“Like, _oh my god_. You know what Lydia did? _Do you fucking know?_ She got her hands on some hard tequila, and then decided to _climb the goddamn roof_. Cameron was absolutely no help! He was egging her on, that dumbass! I had to cry, really fucking _cry_ , to get her to stop. I was so scared. When she got back down, the idiots proceeded to coo over me. They snuggled me, Frisk. _Snuggled_. I couldn't escape.”

 

Tinley whined, like a wounded animal. She liked being close with her friends and loved ones. _Trustworthy people_. Not borderline strangers who got into trouble just by _sneezing_.

 

Frisk stilled, feeling troubled. It was a ping on Tinley's radar, an uncomfortable and worried spike.

 

“I'm okay.” Tinley murmured. “Just...let me stay?”

 

After a moment, Frisk's hands went back to playing with her hair.

 

Slowly, Tinley's mind grew quiet. She sighed deeply as she dozed, feeling warm and sleepy. The sun was bright, and she wasn't alone. Keeping her head pressed against Frisk's stomach, Tinley curled around the kid.

 

“This is so much better than drinking wine coolers.” Tinley muttered.

 

Frisk stopped again, but quickly resumed their petting when the blonde whined. Tinley idly mused that she shouldn't have said that; six year old children aren't supposed to drink alcohol, after all.

 

Whoops.

 

But Tinley wasn't _really_ six. And in her last life, she'd been drinking since she was _four_. Granted, it was in small amounts on New Years – but whatever. She didn't grow up to be a raging alcoholic. She definitely had a craving, like for ice cream, but she hadn't been addicted. She only drank once or twice a year, for special occasions.

 

Just because she was regularly drinking _wine coolers_ now – the weakest of booze – didn't mean she was going off the deep end.

 

It wasn't a big deal. Christ.

 

Besides, she could honestly tell people that her 'parents' drove her to drink.

 

It wouldn't be a lie. _Oh my god, Lydia_.

 

* * *

 

After letting slip that she drinked, Frisk started cuddling her more. Or maybe it was because they realized Tinley had shit parents.

 

Either way; _cuddles_. Lots of them.

 

Not just hugging, but hand holding and curling into each others' space. Frisk played with Tinley's hair, booped her on the nose, tickled her, and dragged her off to play on the swings. They flinched less and less when Tinley initiated contact, and even silently encouraged it.

 

Frisk was determined. Like they were waging a one-person war against something.

 

Tinley was somewhat bemused. Happy, but bemused.

 

“Are you...are you trying to stop me from drinking?” She finally asked, unable to help herself. Because, _what the heck_.

 

Frisk nodded, firm.

 

Tinley stared. “O-okay.”

 

If it was _that_ important to Frisk, then sure. Tinley would stop drinking the wine coolers her roommates bought her.

 

Maybe it would help save money.

 

* * *

 

 _It doesn't save money_.

 

Tinley's roommates used the money for beer.

 

“Ugh, you guys...” Wrinkling her nose, Tinley tip-toed into the living room. There were aluminum cans all over the place, and the room smelled stale. Crossing her arms, she frowned at her passed out roommates. They were sprawled on the couch; Cameron on the bottom, with his head on the couch's arm and snoring like a bear. His arms were wrapped around Lydia, who was laying on his front and mumbling in her sleep.

 

They were attractive people, if just this side of trashy.

 

Both had blonde hair with blue eyes, and were – _much to Tinley's pained amusement_ – second cousins.

 

Yep. Tinley was an incest baby.

 

Cameron had darker blonde hair, with eyes so blue they looked purple. They were really pretty. He was scruffy, wore glasses, and liked to steal Lydia's skirts. He was almost alarmingly thin, but he was fast – and clumsy.

 

Lydia had lighter blonde hair and big blue eyes. Tinley looked like her miniature clone. She was a striking beauty, if a little sickly. The woman frequently used too much eyeliner and was fond of neon colors. She wasn't as thin as Cameron, but she wasn't healthy, either.

 

They were both small. Cameron was 5''3, and Lydia was 4''7.

 

Tinley was going to be a midget for life. It was in her genetics.

 

With a sigh, Tinley turned around. She went to their bedroom, grabbing a blanket. With a bit of struggle, Tinley covered her roommates up.

 

They looked cold.

 

* * *

 

Frisk wasn't having a good day.

 

Tinley found them sitting on one of the few benches in the park. Frisk was halfheartedly kicking at the ground, gripping tightly onto the edge of the bench.

 

Concerned, Tinley hurried over to them. “Are you okay?”

 

Frisk glanced at her. Smiling wanly, they nodded and looked back down.

 

Humming a high, worried note, Tinley observed them. Frisk didn't _look_ hurt, but they could easily be hiding injuries under that sweater of theirs.

 

Frisk just looked really sad. Similar to the first day they met.

 

Looking deeper, Tinley sensed that Frisk was sad, but frustrated about something. Like there was a needle dug deeply into their skin, like an old hurt, and couldn't pull it out. Couldn't make it _stop_.

 

Quietly, Tinley sat down next to them.

 

She wasn't a mouse, and Frisk wasn't a lion. But she wanted to pull the needle out from their paw.

 

Frisk deserved to be happy. Even if it meant putting her on the spot.

 

Ah, shit. _I'm really going to do this_.

 

Bashfully, Tinley reached over to Frisk. She waved a hand in their face, jumping in her seat when Frisk looked up at her.

 

Giggling nervously, she looked down. Carefully, she signed. [ _Hello, Frisk_.]

 

Frisk gasped loudly, twisting around to face her fully. Tinley lifted her head, smiling at their astonished face.

 

[ _You learned how to sign?_ ] Frisk's gestures were smooth and a lot more confident than Tinley's. Faster, too. She barely caught what they signed.

 

Making an embarrassed noise – _they were aglow with such joy and excitement, omg_ _ **stahp**_ – she nodded.

 

“Yeah.” Tinley smiled. “I...I'm not very good at it, still. But I think I'll be able to understand a good chunk of your words! So! Um. You can talk to me now. Sorry it took me so long. I'm pretty stupid!” She laughed, fidgeting a bit.

 

Like, seriously. A month of studying, and she _still_ hadn't mastered ASL.

 

How discouraging.

 

Frisk snapped their fingers, getting Tinley's attention.

 

With a serious expression, Frisk looked directly at her. [ _You're not stupid. I think you're really great._ ]

 

Blunt honesty, delivered without any hesitation. It was brutal – _gentle_ , but still brutal.

 

Tinley's breath hitched. She was...startled. Startled was a very good word for her emotional status.

 

( – _oh no, my kokoro_ – )

 

“Thanks.” Smiling wryly, Tinley leaned over. She affectionately smoothed Frisk's hair, petting them. “I think you're pretty amazing, too. I don't learn a whole new language just for anyone, you know.”

 

Frisk blinked, blushing. Slowly, shyly, Frisk grinned. It lit up their face, their eyes widening with happiness.

 

Tinley was pleased.

 

 _Mission: success!_ Tinley smugly thought to herself, relishing in her victory against gloominess.

 

The anxiety had been worth it.

 

* * *

 

Frisk was ecstatic that Tinley knew ASL. Not as well as them, but well enough to _communicate_.

 

It really meant a lot to Frisk. It was easy to tell.

 

The brunette fluttered around Tinley whenever they met, flashing their hands at her. Their eyes were keen and bright, their smile patient and eager.

 

Tinley didn't quite know what to do with this animated version Frisk, but she liked it.

 

Frisk was such a cute kid.

 

[ _I've counted all the stars before_.]

 

Tinley laughed. “What, really? That's impressive!”

 

( – _hey past me_ – ) ( – _why u so gullible?_ – )

 

Frisk beamed.

 

[ _Yeah! But I think I've missed two_.] Frisk playfully leered, looking adorable. [ _They're in your eyes_.]

 

Tinley let out a dying squeak of horror. The sound made Frisk crack up.

 

Cute, but diabolical. Ugh.

 

Tinley huffed, refusing to acknowledge the heat on her face. At Frisk's sly grin, she glared. “I'm not blushing! You're blushing!”

 

With _that_ mature response, Tinley proceeded to flop to the ground, sulking in a ball.

 

Frisk giggled.

 

“I've unleashed a monster upon the world.” Tinley despaired. _And it wasn't from the Underground_.

 

Go figure.

 

* * *

 

( – _what are you going to do?_ – ) ( – _when the time comes?_ – )

 

“Dunno.”

 

( – _are you going to let them go?_ – )

 

Tinley frowned at the dark walls of her cupboard. It was 3AM, and she still wasn't getting any sleep.

 

( – _or are you going to follow them?_ – )

 

“I don't know.”

 

( – _...liar..._ – )

 

“Fuck you, too.” Tinley grumbled, ducking her head under a pillow.

 

The problem was that she didn't belong. What right did she have, to interfere?

 

She was just a **PLAYER**. The ghost trapped in the machine. She wasn't supposed to be here. _Not like this, in this world_.

 

The chances of her fucking things up were high.

 

* * *

 

( – _but when it comes to the heart_ – ) ( – _you always, always give in_ – )

 

( – _“You couldn't just stand there and watch children cry.”_ – )

* * *

 

 

As time slipped by, Frisk's mood became steadily withdrawn.

 

They still came to the park everyday. They still smiled and hugged Tinley. Hell, they still flirted with her.

 

But something was wrong.

 

Frisk dismissed Tinley's worried questions, deflecting with a well-aimed tickle attack or an embarrassing flirtation.

 

It filled her with dread.

 

Deep in her gut, she knew. _It was time_.

 

“Frisk...?”

 

The child paused, before turning to face Tinley. Frisk had been contemplating The Tree of Friendship, where they first met. Frisk looked like they'd been a million miles away. But they still responded to Tinley, still reached out when she called.

 

It soothed her fears. Just a bit.

 

Frisk offered a half-hearted smile. [ _What is it?_ ]

 

“Um.” Tinley hated stuttering, ugh. “Um. D-do you...are you...”

 

Frisk cocked their head to the side, looking minutely concerned.

 

 _Oh, hell_.

 

A frustrated blush rose on Tinley's cheeks.

 

She ducked her head, shuffling closer to Frisk. Anxiously, Tinley grabbed onto the edge of Frisk's sleeve; it grounded her.

 

“Um, do you want to go to Mt. Ebott?” Tinley finally blurted out.

 

Frisk went very, very still.

 

“It's just, you...you've been really distant lately. Sad.” Tinley searched her mind for the right words, struggling. “And I know that kids disappear a lot, up there on the mountain. Usually unwanted kids.” She took a deep breath, pushing out the next words. It was hard. “Are you...do you feel unwanted, Frisk?”

 

Tinley timidly glanced at Frisk. She winced at Frisk's look of pensive sorrow – it was a painful, lonely expression.

 

For a moment, Tinley thought they wouldn't answer. She wouldn't blame them. But then Frisk gave a stiff nod, avoiding direct eye contact.

 

Her heart ached.

 

“Oh.” Tinley looked down again, wavering. Then she lurched forward, wrapping her arms around Frisk. “Then, let's go together!” Frisk was taller than her, thin and tense, like a coiled wire. They were radiating with discomfort and shock; _disbelief_. Tinley hugged them tighter, burying her face in their chest. “If we go together, then we won't be alone.” _**You**_ _wouldn't be alone_. “We can disappear together. My roommates won't miss me, and you're my only friend, Frisk.” _Sadly enough_. “So, let's go together. Okay?”

 

This was it. The moment of truth.

 

 _Tinley L. Coin was emotionally invested_.

 

She couldn't let them go up that mountain alone. She couldn't let them face whatever was in the Underground alone, either.

 

After all, this could be _any_ universe.

 

It might be Underfell down there. Or something worse.

 

Frisk was unresponsive for what seemed like hours. It was probably more like five minutes.

 

Tinley stubbornly kept hugging them, refusing to back down. Slowly, she felt tentative arms wrap around her.

 

A smile flickered across her face when Frisk's arms griped her more firmly. Frisk's head tilted down to hide in her hair; nuzzling almost, with a flare of vulnerable gratitude blooming forth from Frisk's heart.

 

“...thank you.” A whisper drifted into her ear.

 

Tinley almost jolted with surprise, but she managed to keep still.

 

Her smile grew into a full-blown grin.

 

Tinley sighed, melting into Frisk's arms. _Relieved_. “You're welcome, Frisk.”

 

* * *

 

_**Dear Parental Units,** _

_**I've gone to have an adventure with a friend. If I'm not back within the next year, assume I've died.** _

_**Have a nice day,** _

_**TLC** _

 

Humming, Tinley added the date and time. She was curious to see how long it'd take them to notice her absence.

 

Rather amused by the potential panic (or drunken apathy), she put the sticky note on the fridge. Really, either reaction would be funny. The first one could also scare her 'parents' straight, and get their shit together. _That'd be nice_. On the other hand, if they calmly accepted it without even batting an eyelash – like, yes, it's totally normal for tiny children to do this, yep – _weeeeellllll_...

 

Tinley won't lie. That would be fucking hilarious.

 

It'd be concerning if Tinley was an actual kid. But since she _wasn't_ , the thought was just funny.

 

Fighting back a cackle, she walked over to the front door. She delicately stepped over the slumbering forms of her roommates, glancing down at them. Because they were passed out on the floor. Like civilized people. Cameron was spooning Lydia, and they both sported goofy looking grins and were drooling.

 

Tinley actually stopped for a moment, whipping out her phone to take some pictures. _She shipped it_.

 

The pair of them might be a couple of deadbeat losers, but they were sweet.

 

Kind of like confused, helpless lemmings. With a drinking problem.

 

Smiling, Tinley turned off her phone and put it away.

 

“Pleasant dreams, guys.” She murmured, wiggling her fingers at them in farewell. To be honest, Tinley really didn't expect them to notice her missing. Before meeting Frisk, she usually hid in her cupboard. Afterwards, she started leaving the house to spend hours at the park.

 

Combine that with their alcoholism, and...

 

Well. You get the picture.

 

Tinley locked the door behind her. She also did a sweep of the windows, double-checking that they were all locked.

 

Hey, this was going to be the last time she could look out for them. At least for a while.

 

She worried, okay?

 

* * *

 

The two friends meet at the bus stop.

 

“Frisk!” Tinley squealed, pouncing on them. “Are you ready for an ADVENTURE?”

 

She was excited. Sue her.

 

With a small laugh, Frisk pushed her back. [ _Yes, I'm ready_.] They quirked a brow. [ _But I think you're more ready_.]

 

Tinley preened, spinning in place. “I know, right?”

 

Her usual clothes consisted of an oversized green hoodie, black sweats, and rainbow flip-flops. Simple, comfortable, and without any shirts.

 

 _BUT NOT TODAY, FOLKS. NOT TODAY_.

 

Tinley wore a long black shirt, a pink hoodie that actually fit, durable gray jeans, and black boots with rainbow shoelaces. _Because Tinley really loved rainbows_. She had red fingerless gloves, her lucky coin tied around her neck with a cord, and a large red backpack with cute keychains.

 

Since she wasn't _really_ a kid, Tinley went out of her way to not wear stripes. Unless her shoelaces counted.

 

 _Hm_.

 

In the backpack was; a first aid kit, an idiot's guide for survival, a few lighters, a suspicious can of hairspray ( – _cough_ _ **FLAMETHROWER**_ _cough_ – ), water bottles, snacks, a utility knife, a winter coat, a travel blanket, a Knapsack of Hope for a certain type of skelly, sticky notes, a pen, pencils, a notebook, a sketchbook, lots of colored pencils, extra erasers, small scissors, a stick of glue, a cellphone charger, a travel-sized sewing kit, some puzzle books for a _different_ certain type of skelly, and a booklet on origami crafting.

 

It was a strong mix of important and frivolous.

 

Tinley was pretty happy with her choices. She also had plenty of books, pictures, videos, and music on her phone; to share with friendly monsters who wanted a taste of the Surface.

 

Because she was thoughtful like that. _Praise me_.

 

[ _You look good_.] Frisk admired, making Tinley trip and sputter.

 

_Not that kind of praise!_

 

“Um, uhh. Thanks.” Tinley laughed, shyly bobbing in place. “Oh, look. There's the bus!”

 

Frisk became serious, and they turned to face the approaching vehicle. Seeking to offer support, Tinley reached out to hold their hand.

 

They squeezed hers in acknowledgment, sending her a faint smile. There was a question in their eyes.

 

Frisk was wondering if she was sure about going with them.

 

As if she'd ever change her mind.

 

“I'm sure.” Tinley nodded, her expression open and sincere. She grinned. “You're not getting rid of me that easily!”

 

Frisk's smile widened, and – _hand in hand_ – the children got onto the bus for Mt. Ebott.

 

( – _not a child_ – )

 

( – _shh!_ – )

 


	2. This Is Why Being Jumpy Is A Bad Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * (Golden flowers.)  
> * (They must have broken your fall.)
> 
> Tinley calls bullshit, and begs for therapy.

“When hiking, make sure to follow a trail.” Tinley paused, dramatically looking around. “Whoops, we failed step one.”

 

Frisk snorted, hiding a grin.

 

[ _It's not like anyone -------- the mountain_.]

 

“What was that word? Like...the fifth word?”

 

Patiently, Frisk slowly signed. [ _E-X-P-L-O-R-E-S_.] They spelled. Then they repeated. [ _Explores_.]

 

“Ohh. Thanks.” Tinley grunted, using a tree to push herself up the incline. “And that's a very good point. People avoid the hell out of this place. It appeals to my inner paranormal investigator. The one that likes haunted houses and demon possessed objects.”

 

Frisk made a noise.

 

“Yeah, yeah. _Tinley likes creepy stuff_. I know.” Tinley laughed, waiting for Frisk to climb up.

 

She should've brought rope with her. Oh, well.

 

( – _i still have a flamethrower_ – )

 

It's been hours since they started on their journey. They started at 7AM, and it was now a little after 1PM. Tinley made sure to enforce breaks, for water, snacks, and general recuperation. Even with the breaks, they were making good time. They were half-way up the mountain.

 

Tinley's anticipation was growing.

 

“I don't know why you're complaining. We deliberately came up here _because_ people disappear.” Tinley pointed out. Frisk made a face. It said; 'i know you're right, but i'm not admitting it'.

 

Tinley giggled, tugging them up by their sweater. Frisk grabbed onto her shoulder once they were up, steadying themselves.

 

“Don't worry!” She brightly smiled. “If a demon or a hostile forest spirit attacks us, I'll protect you!”

 

Frisk gave a flat look. Tinley stared innocently back.

 

[ _If we weren't so high up, I'd tickle you_.] Frisk signed, huffing wryly. [ _But I don't want you to fall off the side of the mountain_.]

 

Tinley shuddered. “No kidding.”

 

The entire time they've been climbing, Tinley has been trying Very Hard not to look down. She had an unfortunate fear of heights. The views were nice, but the vertigo was terrible.

 

* * *

 

 

Frisk scraped their knee and needed a band aid.

 

“Luckily, I came PREPARED!” Tinley started scrambling for her bag. Her loud enthusiasm caused some birds to frantically flee the trees. She slowed in her action when Frisk calmly pulled something out from their pocket.

 

It was a band aid.

 

Tinley deadpanned. _Oh, yeah. I forgot_.

 

There was a busy moment of silence, were they locked eyes.

 

“You still need to disinfect that.” Tinley said, petulant. Frisk gave a placid nod, smiling sweetly.

 

Of course.

 

With a huff, Tinley dug for the first aid kit. “Taking the wind from my fucking sails like that, _why I outta_...”

 

Frisk's shoulders shook, mirthful.

 

To be honest, Tinley was pretty amused, too. Muffling a giggle, Tinley pulled out her first aid. She set both her bag and the kit on the ground, opening the plastic box for her disinfection spray and neosporin. Frisk held still as she deftly sprayed their knee, taking care to spread the torn fabric wider – to have better access to the scrape.

 

Tinley made a note to herself to stitch up their pants' leg later, smoothing a dab of neosporin on the wound.

 

“Band aid?” Tinley held out one hand. With the other, she gently tossed the disinfectant and neosporin into the open box.

 

Frisk obediently gave her the packaged band aid, quietly impressed.

 

Evidently, they hadn't expected her to be so good at (very minor) first aid. Which was rather silly.

 

It wasn't rocket science.

 

 _Now, if I'd been taking care of a stab wound, I'd understand_. Tinley wryly shook her head. Little things made such on impression on Frisk.

 

With little fanfare, Tinley ripped open the packaging, revealing a neon green bandage. Then she stuck it over the scrape.

 

“There we go! You're free now.” Tinley declared, bundling up the trash into a little ball. She stuffed it into her jean's pocket, before turning to put away her first aid.

 

Frisk cautiously took a few steps. There was some wincing, and a bit of hobbling, but they were fine.

 

“Do you want a walking stick?” Tinley asked, shrugging her backpack on.

 

They considered that. [ _Heck yes_.] Frisk grinned.

 

Tinley snorted. “Well, okay then. Let's find you an awesome stick.”

 

Frisk probably wanted one for the sheer _gee whiz_ factor. They weren't seriously limping, after all.

 

Kids, man. _Kids_.

 

After some searching, Tinley found a good, sturdy walking stick. Perfect for a kid. She passed it over to the delighted Frisk, hiding a smile as they walked ahead.

 

Frisk acted like they were a brave explorer.

 

It was cute.

 

Tinley was surprised by how lighthearted this adventure was being. _Frisk wanted to come here to disappear_. She didn't forget that for a second.

 

But...they weren't being gloomy? At all?

 

It seemed genuine, too. Tinley was moderately confused.

 

She decided to ask.

 

Frisk hummed, looking over at her. They rested the stick against their shoulder, freeing up their hands.

 

[ _It's hard to be sad with you around_.] Frisk smiled. [ _You make things fun_.]

 

Oh.

 

“Well, it's only natural!” Tinley puffed out her chest, trying to hide how flustered she felt. “I am the Stupendous Tinley L. Coin! EVERYDAY is a barrel of fun with ME around!”

 

She scared more birds. Whoops.

 

Papyrus wasn't the only without an indoor voice. He was just consistently worst than her.

 

Frisk laughed, nodding. They gestured for her to follow, and continued walking. Tinley quickly stepped after them, staring at their back with a smile.

 

She really did adore Frisk.

 

* * *

 

 

Frisk discovered a cave.

 

Tinley was low-key having an anxiety attack. She kept up a whispering babble as the two carefully ventured forth. That babble silenced abruptly when they found the huge hole in the ground. Above it was another hole in the cave, revealing the sunny sky.

 

 _Ahhhhh_. Tinley was torn between excitement and fear.

 

Frisk went over to the hole, peering into it with an air of curiosity. Tinley hesitated, before moving to stand next to them.

 

She looked down, gripping onto the straps of her backpack.

 

Pushing past the vertigo that threatened to knock her down, Tinley stared at the patch of cheerful yellow. It was a long way down, and the flowers looked familiar.

 

Strangely, she felt like crying. Undertale was like _home_ to her.

 

Tinley missed home.

 

She missed her family, her pets. She missed her uncomfortable bed. She missed eating rice meals. She missed teasing her cats. She missed the smell of her big brother's cologne. She missed the sight of greenery and endless blue skies. She missed her dad's reassuring voice. She missed her pretty tea set. She missed getting laughed at for her Fail Cooking. She missed her sister-in-law's fluffy red hair.

 

She missed Undertale music, comics, pictures, animations, and headcanons. She missed staying up late, giggling over glowing dicks like a twelve year old.

 

Tinley missed it. All of it.

 

A small rock tumbled from the ceiling. The sound was quiet, but it cut violently through her thoughts. With a frightened shriek, Tinley jumped.

 

 _Right into the giant hole of death, like a fucking_ _moron_.

 

Tinley screamed, flailing uselessly.

 

( – _fuckingFUCK_ – )

 

For the first time, Frisk's voice rung out like a shot – loud, alarmed, with a background thrum of DETERMINATION.

 

“TINLEY!”

 

She hadn't known they could be so loud.

 

Which was a stupid thing to think about, as you're falling to your possible death.

 

( – _!!!!_ – ) Even her subconscious mind was a mess of screaming.

 

Out of nowhere, a hand reached out, grabbing her. _Frisk, it's Frisk_ , she realized, as they pulled her close with a harsh, desperate yank. Tinley let out a startled cry, instinctively clinging to the front of their sweater. _Did they jump after me?!_

 

Her thoughts felt scattered, broken and jittery.

 

Frisk held her tightly, twisting mid-air. The motion ensured that Tinley was above them as they fell. Tinley was so panicked and lost in terror, that she didn't immediately catch onto what they were doing.

 

By the time she had that horrified realization, the two crashed to the bottom of the hole.

 

 _Frisk used their own body to protect_ _Tinley_ _from the fall_.

 

Tinley blacked out, unable to handle the sound of crunching bones and Frisk's screams of agony.

 

* * *

 

 

When Tinley woke up again, it was with a snap of frightful dread.

 

Tinley remembered what happened before she fainted. She remembered that Frisk –

 

That Frisk...

 

 _Frisk_.

 

Tinley whimpered into the golden flowers, feeling truly small. Tears slipped from her eyes as she frantically sat up, her throat clogging with despair as she began to look for their body. She was seconds away from losing her grasp on sanity when someone touched her shoulder.

 

Tinley jerked, twisting around to stare uncomprehendingly at a worried Frisk.

 

[ _Are you alright?_ ] They signed, their brows furrowed with concern. Her mind stuttered and whited out into blank, thoughtless silence.

 

Then, sluggishly, her brain rebooted itself.

 

Frisk was okay. They were whole and hale. They weren't hurt. They were fine. They were alive.

 

 _Alive_.

 

With a high pitched cry, Tinley lunged at Frisk. She tackled them to the ground, feeling delirious with relief.

 

“You're okay! Oh my god! _Oh my god!_ I thought you were dead! _Dead!_ Don't scare me like that ever again! I was, I was – _so fucking scared!”_ She wailed, crying uncontrollably.

 

Damn it. Damn it. She hated crying.

 

 _Goddamn it_.

 

Frisk relaxed after a startled moment, hugging her back.

 

They made soothing noises, little hums of comfort, apology and understanding. Tinley's hysterics slowly calmed; as she basked in Frisk's gentle aura; as she felt their heart beat reassuringly beneath her ear; as the reality of Frisk's continued existence reestablished itself into her mind.

 

Breathing shakily, Tinley pulled away from them. She sniffled, wiping her eyes as a surge of embarrassment overcame her.

 

She was a grown ass woman. Tinley wasn't supposed to bawl like a baby.

 

 _It was undignified_.

 

Frisk's hands gently gripped her shoulders, causing her to look up at them. The child smiled kindly, their eyes still aglow with concern. Tinley gave a wobbly smile in return, falling forwards to lean against Frisk; _exhausted_.

 

Crying could really tire a person out.

 

“I'm okay, you ridiculous idiot.” Tinley murmured, feeling lightheaded from the stress. “I'm...”

 

( – _i will never forget how you screamed as your body broke into pieces_ – )

 

( – _the cracking, the snapping, the crunching_ – )

 

( – _**feeling it happen under me**_ – )

 

( – _the screams_ – ) ( – _the screams_ – )

 

Tinley swallowed thickly, her fingers grabbing onto Frisk's sweater. She trembled.

 

“I'm okay.” Tinley lied, her voice tiny.

 

She was grateful that Frisk was fine, but Tinley felt sick.

 

Because she was pretty sure that Frisk died. Either Chara saved them or Frisk's power to RESET kicked in the moment they passed the Barrier.

 

Nothing else made sense.

 

 _And that meant a ten year old kid_ _ **died**_ _to keep her safe_.

 

Self-loathing bubbled up to the surface, a deep burning in her gut.

 

Frisk must have sensed something was amiss. They patted her back, rubbing circles into Tinley's skin when she didn't respond. Frisk was such a good person. Here she was, crying all over them, acting psycho, and clinging to them like a needy limpet, and they didn't even care.

 

They just wanted her to feel better again.

 

 _Jesus Christ, this kid slays me_. Tinley dazedly thought.

 

Tinley and Frisk sat there for a long time, the fragrance of golden petals surrounding them.

 


	3. Hello, Devil Flower! I'm Not Suspicious At All!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tinley tries to mess with Flowey.
> 
> It sort of backfires when her common sense reasserts itself.

“Alright.” Tinley let out a shuddering sigh.

 

She stood, pulling her hood up. The droopy fabric covered her eyes; which was her intention. She knew they had to be red with irritation.

 

Yay, crying.

 

“You're fine, right?”

 

That much was obvious, even if a part of her still couldn't believe it.

 

Nodding, Frisk got to their feet.

 

“Awesome.” Tinley shifted in place. She held out her hand, smiling tiredly. “Let's find a way out, hm?”

 

Frisk took her hand, giving her another concerned look. When Tinley kept smiling, Frisk sighed and relaxed. With a smile of their own, they tugged her away from the patch of flowers.

 

Tinley sensed a prickle at the edge of her perception. _A presence_. She glanced to the left, on Frisk's other side...

 

But nothing was there.

 

Just in case, Tinley widened her smile and discretely waved at the empty space.

 

It could be Gaster.

 

Or Chara.

 

It didn't hurt to be polite.

 

Frisk lead her down a shadowed hall, their steps cautious. Tinley's smiled faded, her gaze focused further ahead. A stone archway stood to the side; tall, intimidating, and almost painfully familiar.

 

If she remembered correctly, that was where Flowey would be waiting. If he hadn't fucked off while Tinley was busying crying on Frisk.

 

A smirk twitched at her lips.

 

Tinley was looking forward to meeting the lost prince. She had _ideas_.

 

Nothing elaborate. Just a vague plan.

 

Mostly involving noise, Papyrus Levels of Enthusiasm, and exploiting a ( – _possible_ – ) loop hole. Namely, ducking _under_ the circle of Flowey's bullets.

 

After that scare with Frisk, Tinley was in dire need of entertainment.

 

Hopefully, nothing would backfire.

 

She knew that RESETS didn't mean 'deathless'.

 

Tinley stayed close behind Frisk. She was momentarily playing the part of a shy little girl.

 

The next room was dark, with a spotlight of sun. Tinley glanced up, surprised to see another hole. _There really is a lot of them, aren't there? Probably all in the same cave_.

 

A sweet, childish voice spoke up. With the voice, came a feeling of malicious apathy and bored frustration.

 

_Oh!_

 

“Howdy! My name is Flowey! Flowey the – ”

 

 _Showtime_.

 

Tinley squealed, bouncing forward to stand in front of Frisk. “OMIGOSH! You're so cute! Teeny, tiny flower-bro! Eeeeeee!”

 

Derailed, Flowey stared at her. “What.”

 

“CUTE!” She pointed adamantly at him. “Very cute!”

 

Much to her amusement, a condescending smirk flickered across his features. Ah, she loved it when others underestimated her.

 

It made trolling people so much fun.

 

Flowey's face became soft and adorable; all big eyed and innocently pleased. “O-oh, golly! Thanks, human! I think you're cute, too!”

 

“Awww!” Tinley practically vibrated with excitement, raising her fists up in a show of eagerness. “So cool!”

 

Behind her, Tinley could sense Frisk's bemusement.

 

They _knew_ that something was up.

 

Out of anyone, Frisk knew that she usually got embarrassed, or defensive, when complimented. Almost like a tsundere.

 

Flowey giggled. “You're new to the Underground, aren't cha?”

 

“Yeah! Both of us are!” Tinley brightly interjected. With that (almost) blatant lie, she backed up and linked arms with Frisk. “As our new friend, why don't you show us how things work around here?”

 

She fought back a snicker. Flowey looked so _suspicious_ of her.

 

Coyly, Tinley rested her head against Frisk's arm. She even batted her eyelashes. Not that he could tell, because of the hood. Nevertheless, she portrayed sparkly innocence.

 

It was a skill.

 

“Gosh, that's so funny! I was about to say the same thing!”

 

Tinley gasped. Dramatically. “No! Really? It's like I read your mind! We're already such close friends!”

 

( – _you're pushing it, buddy_ – )

 

( – _he's a goat flower. he's meant to be tipped. i mean, pushed_ – )

 

Flowey laughed. It sounded fake.

 

“Yeah!” Flowey smiled. It didn't reach his eyes. “Anyway, are you ready? Because here we go!”

 

The world became dark and grayscale. Tinley blinked. She hadn't expected for the video game mechanics to kick in.

 

Weird.

 

In the same instant that their surroundings changed, Tinley's SOUL was dragged out into the confrontation. Frisk gasped as the same happened to them. Tinley squeezed their arm, watching with wide eyes as two hearts floated before them. They were both vivid in color, but entirely different.

 

Not just in color, either.

 

Frisk's was normal. A solid red color, strong and pulsing with a quiet, dependable strength.

 

Tinley's was the same as she'd last seen it. A bold purple, but it wobbled and shook. With every twitch, sparks fizzled out from it. They were multicolored, but faded in hue.

 

 _Shit! I was hoping it stabilized by now_. Tinley hid a panicked scowl, clinging to Frisk.

 

Everyone was going to be able to tell that she wasn't normal.

 

Flowey certainly seemed to agree.

 

“Well, well, well. That's just fascinating!” Flowey glanced at her with sharp eyes. He smiled jovially. “I've never seen a SOUL like yours before, human!”

 

 _Oh no. He's interested_.

 

That couldn't be good.

 

While Tinley was weighing the pros and cons of pulling out her flamethrower, Frisk radiated confusion.

 

Flowey picked up on it. “What's a SOUL, you're wondering?”

 

And then he went into his usual exposition, his voice chillingly pleasant.

 

While Flowey was talking, Tinley stared at where the GAME options should've been. She willed them into being, PERSEVERING against reality's obstinate Rules. Because you weren't supposed to have access until Toriel showed you.

 

( – _fuck that_ – )

 

Waveringly, four familiar boxes appeared. _YES_.

 

Tinley carefully observed Frisk and Flowey, watching for any signs that they noticed.

 

Neither of them reacted.

 

 _It looks like only I can see them_. Tinley concluded. _Huh. Does that mean the options are individual to the person? As in, only seen by who it belongs to?_

 

Maybe.

 

( – _it could be because you're the_ _ **PLAYER**_ – )

 

( – _ohh, good point_ – )

 

She would figure that out later.

 

Tinley stealthily poked [ **ACT** ], and then selected[ **CHECK** ].

 

**Flowey**

**LV: 9̧͙̰͂ͫ9̢̻̦̘̘̈ͭ9̷̪̜͔̣̹̦͆̽ͬ9̱̼̔̐̽̚**

**HP: 600**

**AT: 80**

**DF: 70**

*** It's kill or be killed.**

 

Tinley had a perturbed expression. She could feel it on her face.

 

 _Well, it could be worse_. Tinley mused. _He could be in Photoshop Mode. Or the God of Hyperdeath_.

 

Yeah.

 

Regardless, she didn't want to play with Flowey anymore. Not with Frisk around. Which was disappointing, but –

 

She blinked.

 

**Flowey**

**LV: 1**

**HP: 60**

**AT: 10**

**DF: 10**

*** ( . . . )**

*** (Just a friendly flower. Right?)**

 

As subtly as possible, Tinley cringed in on herself. Okay. Okay.

 

Um.

 

( – _what the fuck_ – ) ( – _whAT THE FUCK_ – )

 

Nope. So much nope.

 

“Excuse me, young sir!” Tinley flipped her hood off, interrupting Flowey. “I'm really sorry, but we have to go. Like, now. NOW!”

 

She frantically slammed her hand on [ **MERCY** ]. Just as quickly, Tinley picked [ **FLEE** ]. Frisk jerked in surprise as the world went back to normal, their SOULs returned.

 

“GottagonowBYEBITCH!” Tinley blurted, running forward with Frisk's hand in hers.

 

Before Flowey could do more than look shocked and angry, Tinley stepped on him as she ran past.

 

 _Mmm, springy_. Tinley noted, bouncing a little as she stepped off him. Frisk made a noise that was distinctly unhappy.

 

Frisk didn't approve of randomly stepping on people's heads.

 

“Hey! GET BACK HERE!”

 

Come to think of it, Flowey didn't approve, either.

 

“YOU'LL NEVER TAKE US ALIVE! OR DEAD!” Tinley screamed as loud as possible, which was very loud.

 

It did the job.

 

“What in the world?” A tall figure rushed into the room.

 

It was Toriel, beautiful and lovely Toriel, her face the very picture of motherly concern.

 

In Tinley's eyes, Miss Toriel was an angel.

 

“HI, GOAT LADY!” Tinley ran faster, ducking behind the Boss Monster. She took Frisk with her. “THERE'S A DEVIL FLOWER IN HERE. BURN IT!”

 

Tinley peeked around Toriel, and _oh my fuck_. She was very grateful that Toriel was there. Flowey had unleashed more than just bullets. He had also whipped out a bunch of thorny vines that looked like death.

 

Glancing at Frisk, she winced. They looked pale, staring with wide eyes at Flowey.

 

“Yeah.” Tinley sympathetically squeezed Frisk's hand. “Definitely a devil flower.”

 

A misunderstood devil flower, but still a devil flower.

 

Meanwhile, Toriel tensed and got into a deceptively casual battle stance.

 

With an upward flick of her paws, a wall of roaring flames sprung up. Flowey's bullets crashed into it, burning into ashes. Further into the room, Tinley heard a frightened squeak.

 

She was too mesmerized by the fire to check on Flowey. It was exquisite, a thick wall of crackling warmth. The magic was filled with the intentions of _protect_ and _defend by any means necessary_. The energy was feminine and old, very old. Not like wrinkles and frail bones, but like unyielding stone that has seen the passing of time.

 

It was fierce and gentle.

 

 _Toriel_.

 

“Wow.” Tinley whispered, feeling a swell of admiration.

 

The wall of fire collapsed. Toriel huffed. “It's gone. What a despicable creature.”

 

 _In Flowey's defense, I_ _ **did**_ _step on his face_. Tinley didn't say, smiling as Toriel turned to face them. _This time, he was completely justified in trying to murder me_.

 

Frisk hadn't deserved it, though. They were innocent.

 

 _Just an innocent little babe_. Tinley inched closer to Frisk, cooing as she patted their back. They looked to be in shock.

 

“Are you alright?” Toriel's visage softened.

 

“Yeah.” Tinley snuggled close to Frisk, who wrapped an arm around her. The child was gazing at Toriel with wary eyes; not hostile, but with more care than they did with Flowey. “Just stressed. We fell down, almost died. Ran into Flowey, who acted very nicely, but you can't fool me. I figured out his end game. Which was killing us for our SOULs. That's when you came in.”

 

Creative truth telling was a handy thing.

 

Toriel blinked. “I see.”

 

She seemed a little taken aback. Probably by how blasé Tinley was behaving.

 

Everything was fine. Frisk hadn't died this time.

 

Tinley was content.

 

( – _you still want to mess with flowey_ – )

 

Tinley was mostly content. Because despite her new found respect for soulless monsters, she still wanted to tease him.

 

Frisk liked flirting with people. Tinley liked flirting with danger.

 

“Well, there is no need to fear, now.” Tinley refocused, listening to Toriel. The monster had a reassuring smile on her face. “I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins.”

 

“Hi, Miss Toriel!” Tinley was the very model of a polite little girl. It was only partly a lie. “I'm Tinley, and this is Frisk! What does a caretaker do?”

 

Toriel explained that she patrolled the area everyday, to see if anyone fell down. She became thoughtful. A little sad. “You two are the first humans to have come down in a long time.”

 

Tinley fought against her weak, mushy heart. Because there was a deep, lonely grief in Toriel. It was a fissure that grew deeper with every loss she experienced.

 

( – _omg, you're such a sap_ – )

 

“Well, um.” Tinley nudged Frisk, sending them a helpless glance. “We're here now? If that means anything?”

 

 _Shit_. Tinley shouldn't have said that, because they'd have to leave eventually.

 

Damn it.

 

Toriel smiled. “Yes, you are here. And since you are, I will guide you through the catacombs. Come.”

 

With a sweep of her arm, the Caretaker beckoned.

 

Obediently, Frisk and Tinley followed after the woman.

 

And Frisk had some questions for their friend.

 

Tinley was only mildly uncomfortable.

 

[ _What was that? With the flower?_ ] Frisk frowned. [ _You were acting weird_.]

 

Carefully, Tinley signed back. She didn't want to draw attention from Toriel.

 

[ _Like I said. K-N-E-W he was bad. W-A-N-T-E-D to P-O-K-E the S-L-E-E-P-I-N-G bear_.]

 

Frisk looked curious. [ _How did you know?_ ]

 

Tinley withheld a snort.

 

_Well, Frisk. Once upon a different lifetime, I used to play a video game called **UNDERTALE**. Extra emphasis for drama. In this game, you starred as the main character! I know **everything** about your adventure down here! Cool, right?_

 

Yeah, no. That wasn't going to fly.

 

[ _Secret_.] Tinley winked at Frisk, in the most obnoxiously cheeky way she could manage.

 

Predictably, Frisk looked unimpressed.

 

Tinley giggled at them. Because she was mean.

 

“Hey, Miss Toriel! What do you call a magic user that lives by the beach?” Tinley cheerfully ignored Frisk's frustrated flailing, skipping ahead to beam up at the Boss Monster.

 

To her glee, Toriel seemed to pick on the fact that she was about to tell a joke. There was a special type of anticipation that lurked behind a comedian's smile – even for overeager amateurs like Tinley.

 

“I don't know, my child. What do you call them?”

 

“A sandwich!” Tinley threw her arms up in the air, staring expectantly at Toriel.

 

Toriel laughed, delighted.

 

“Oh!” Toriel's eyes sparkled. “That's a good one! _Lettuce_ see if I can top it!”

 

Tinley squealed, overjoyed.

 

No one ever joked back. People usually groaned or rolled their eyes.

 

“Um, um! No way!” She cried, mocking offense. “Anything else would just be _bologna_ , lady!”

 

Again, Toriel laughed. _Look dad, laughs!_

 

Tinley legit felt like Snowdrake.

 

In her excitement, Tinley caught Frisk's eye. Trying to broadcast her happiness; she jumped up and down, clapping.

 

She probably looked like a retarded seal. Tinley didn't care.

 

Frisk smiled at her, a little begrudging. [ _Good one_.]

 

Tinley stopped and stared at them. “You...you like puns, too?”

 

It was revolutionary.

 

Frisk nodded, their smile becoming a grin. [ _It's the only rye-T way to joke_.]

 

Tinley let out a shriek, pouncing on them.

 

“I HAVE FOUND MY PEOPLE!” Tinley nuzzled Frisk, who laughed and tried to push her away. Toriel hovered nearby, her smile growing bright.

 

“I'll _knead_ to brush my teeth later. You two are too sweet!” Toriel laughed when the blonde flung herself away from Frisk. The Boss Monster bent down at the last minute, catching Tinley mid-tackle.

 

Tinley made a startled noise, but enthusiastically returned the hug.

 

Goat Mom gave the best hugs, she decided.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every time I tried to type 'caretaker', I kept writing caketaker.
> 
> I AM TORIEL, CAKETAKER OF THE RUINS.
> 
> Tinley: Da faq kind of glitch is this???
> 
> .
> 
> In other news, my family is having TACOS for dinner. I like tacos. Yes.


	4. Getting Through The tuToriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY FINISHED THE TUTORIAL. FREEDOM BY THE END OF THE CHAPTER.
> 
> Frisk is a dreaded tickle monster. Frisk is also catching onto Tinley's avoidance.
> 
> Tinley just wants to know why her everything is weird.

In high spirits, Tinley's group emerged into the entrance of the Ruins.

 

Tinley went still the moment she entered the room, wide eyed.

 

It was like walking into Disney Land.

 

The room was large, with stone pillars bracketing the room. There was a peculiar square made of leaves. Even more leaves were piled up against the stone wall of a foundation. On either side of the foundation, were twin staircases that lead up to an archway. The archway had a window on either side of it, as well as trails of ivy.

 

Above the archway was a worn sign, with the words faded by age.

 

She couldn't make out what it said.

 

Tinley's eyes backtracked. Hovering above the square outline of the leaves, was a bright golden star.

 

She tried not to scream like a fangirl. _The SAVE point_.

 

Frisk was already wandering over to it. Toriel was walking up the stairs, completely oblivious to time travel shenanigans.

 

Tinley shrugged to herself, deciding to approach the SAVE point.

 

_Why not, right?_

 

She walked up beside Frisk, just as they touched the star.

 

**F̷̛̭͙̗̙̟̱̣̭͚̿͌ͩͥ͂̈́͌R̛̫͈̩̳̻̞͇͖̒I̗̹̖̩̖͉̳ͨ͗͌͢͜͡ͅS̢̜̜͖̽̃ͤ̂͢Kͤ̏͐̈̈́͠҉̤̘̩̟͉̬̦ ̛͉̥̯̼̐͊͌ͩ̃̂L̷̘̥ͮ̓͌V͚͕̀͂ͪ̄̏̇͗ͧ̒ ̢͌̚҉͇͔͈̗̥͔͉̳1̈ͪ́͗͏̜̮͍ ̩̬̿̄̈́ͪ̈ͬ̿̆̌ ̷̏͐̍ͣ҉̗̘1̸̸͙̳͓͍ͫ:̄̔̐҉̻̪̖̼̠̰͘͞1ͮ̌͋͏̸̘̫̙̖̘5̢͎̯͐̿́̓̓̎  
̡̌́ͦ̋ͦ̊҉̪̠̫̠̲͔̤̜  
͚̫̯̼͙̽̋̂̉ͭͤ͜R̯̰̙̻̍̚͜u̼͔̠̲̫̠͕̞ͯ͗͂i̵̳̙͌̽̃̂ͩ̒̊n̤̯͐̄̒̾ͥͭ̈́ͭ͘͞sͧ̎̂҉̙̥̯̙͡ͅ ̡̈͆͒҉̷̹̖̣̯̙–̫̘͕̬͓̱ͭ͌͒͂̓̚͝͡ͅ ̷̵̢̘̙͎͐̌̌E̠̟͉͍̙͕̿̽͊ͫ͜͞͡ͅn̷̲̞̖̠̓̑̒̏ͩͩ̽ͩͅt̤̭̯̜͉̺̼̔͊̾̅ͬͦr̫͍̝͒̅̃̌̇̀ͨ͡͠a̧͓͇̟͍̱͊ͯ̄ͮ͘̕n̟͈̻͖̞̲̬̼ͭ͢͡c̴͎̯̳͓͎͎ͨ̉ͥ͒ͭͅͅe̺͖̊̄̊ͤ̒ͯͮ.̴̫͔̩̉ͬͪ̓̑͑ͨ͗ͅ  
̴̼͍̺̖͎̥̩̘̮̽ͩ͡  
̵͇͓̟̖̦͚̺̣͆ͫ̾ͮF̤̝͇ͮ̓̐͡I̵̬͕̗̲̼̍ͨ̾ͅL͍̦̫̞͚͔̪̉ͦ͌̔ͤ͐̇͞E͂̈́̍͑̎̋̓͟҉͈̗̯̹̰̙̩̫ ̴̗͓̜ͧ̐̇͡Ş̻̼͈̺̊̀̇̎̉͒A̴͙̼̠ͣͨ͐ͧͫ̓̚͘ͅV̪̟̐ͤ̈̎̉̏̕͞E̷̻̩͈̭̬̠͙̠ͣ͗͆̌͒ͬͬͧ͟D͔̬̳͙ͮ̓̄ͨ̈͒́̚͟͞**

 

What the fuck.

 

Tinley listed to the side, blinking as the world steadied itself.

 

She blinked. Opened her mouth. Closed it. Blinked again, ignoring Frisk's concerned poking.

 

_I was not expecting the world to buffer like that_.

 

“Huh. That was neat!” Tinley grinned at Frisk, shoving down a blip of panic. She pointed over at Goat Mom. “Come on, let's go. She's waiting.”

 

Tinley was not touching the shiny star with a ten-foot pole.

 

Not a chance in hell.

 

Frisk frowned at her. But they grabbed her hand, leading the way up the stairs.

 

Tinley was grateful, because she was busy trying to box away her sudden existential crisis. _Put the crazy to the side_. Tinley realized that she was in the GAME, or a world very similar to it. That didn't mean she was prepared for weird shit like that.

 

Maybe, just maybe, **PLAYERS** weren't meant to be in a GAME.

 

_Oh, well_. Tinley smiled serenely, mentally leaning away from her Box of Issues. Far, far, away. _I'm here now. No take-backs_.

 

Sorry, universe.

 

Toriel gifted the pair with a smile, guiding them into the next room.

 

“Welcome to your new home – ” _CRINGE_. “ – innocent ones. Allow me to educate you in the operation of the Ruins!”

 

With wordless guilt and a hefty dose of Awkward, Tinley watched as Toriel walked over four large buttons. Tinley really wasn't looking forward to the future conflict with Goat Mom.

 

Broken hearts, all around.

 

“The ruins are full of puzzles.” Toriel informed ~~just Frisk~~ them both.

 

Tinley feigned naivety. She also pretended to be super attentive, even though she wasn't listening at all.

 

What?

 

She could only listen to the same spiel so many times.

 

Tinley watched far too many Let's Plays in the past, after finishing her own GAME.

 

_Give me a break_.

 

After a bit of talking and some puzzle solving, Toriel walked over to a switch.

 

With a flick, a doorway was opened. Toriel turned to give them another smile. “ – one must solve them to move from room to room.”

 

Tinley blinked, staring at the opened entrance. “Okay, I'll admit to being impressed.”

 

Secret doors were always cool. Even cooler in person.

 

Toriel laughed.

 

“Good! I hope that you'll be able to adjust yourself to the sight of more puzzles.”

 

With a skip in her step, Toriel walked on ahead into the next room. She seemed excited to have a couple of little ones to look after.

 

( – _i'm not little_ – ) ( – _dude, you're a fucking midget_ – )

 

( – _I AM MIGHTY_ – )

 

Frisk went to follow Toriel, only to be side-tracked by the sign next to the door.

 

Oh.

 

Wistfully, Tinley moved to stand next to Frisk. She looked up at the plaque, feeling a wave of emotion. It felt like homesickness.

 

That was strange to her.

 

Because being in the Underground felt like home – the closest she'd been in years.

 

Her SOUL wavered. _So why...do I feel like this?_

 

( – _i miss you. i still love you_ – )

 

“Only the fearless may proceed.” Tinley sung softly, a smile on her face. It was a sad, small thing. “Brave ones, foolish ones. Both walk not the middle road.”

 

It made for a nice little song. Almost like a nursery rhyme, or an incredibly short lullaby.

 

Lost in her thoughts, it took her a while to notice that Frisk was staring at her. With a start, Tinley laughed and slapped on a bright smile.

 

“What's with that look, sweetheart?” Tinley teased lightly. “I'm okay!”

 

Frisk looked unconvinced. She ignored that.

 

“Pwehehehe!” Tinley snickered, bouncing past Frisk into the next room with a shit-eating grin. “Come on! PUZZLES AWAIT.”

 

( – _copy cat_ – )

 

Tinley couldn't care less about plagiarism. She was more concerned with avoiding an uncomfortable talk about Feelings.

 

Besides, she has always been a little Papyrus-like. Her idealism was just a bit scuffed up.

 

* * *

 

“Hi, Miss Toriel!” Tinley greeted the Boss Monster, who giggled.

 

“Hello again, young one.”

 

Tinley's sparkly cheer grew brighter. Just then, a disgruntled Frisk stepped into the room.

 

Once they reached her side, Frisk gave her a flat look.

 

“Hi, Frisk!” She said, just to be a brat.

 

[ _Hello_.] They were still watching her with an unimpressed gaze, their emotional field an ocean of wordless questions and – worry.

 

Tinley's smile strained. _Damn it. Let it go_.

 

Unaware of the tension, Toriel quickly taught Tinley and Frisk the fine art of activating switches. The friends mutually decided to brush aside their current issues, teaming up to flick the different switches; Frisk at the first one, Tinley at the second.

 

It was easy. Of course, since Frisk was a kid – _and she resembled one_ – Toriel was delighted in their mastery.

 

“Splendid! I am proud of you, children.” Cue an indulgent smile.

 

Tinley turned away from her switch, beaming at Goat Mom. Then she went stock still, her eyes wide.

 

A pun had manifested in Tinley's brain.

 

She wanted to say that she was chill about it; that she delivered the joke with casual ease. Like a smooth professional.

 

_That didn't happen_.

 

Tinley inhaled squeakily, bouncing in place. She even waved an arm. “Oh! Oh! I guess it just _clicked_ for us!” With an inarticulate squeal, the blonde swung her gaze between Toriel and Frisk with an eager smile.

 

Frisk snorted, whilst Toriel giggled. “You have an _activated_ talent for puzzles, hm?”

 

Tinley squealed again, clapping. Unable to come up with another pun, but pleased with life.

 

[ _I guess we just_ _ **switched**_ _our way of thinking_.]

 

Gasping, she gave a starry eyed look to Frisk.

 

A punny Frisk was such a novel, beautiful creature.

 

Frisk approached her, patting Tinley on the head. [ _You're adorable_.]

 

The blonde was immediately derailed. _Eeeeee_.

 

“I-I-I! UMMM.” With a helpless sputter, she turned bright red. “Dude! I'm not adorable! I'm terrifying!”

 

Very terrifying. All seventy-three, point thirty-one centimeters of her. ( – _73.31 cm sounds better than 2''2½_ – )

 

Tinley tried to bite back a despairing wail. She failed.

 

( – _you hear that?_ – )

 

( – _it's the sound of my pride shattering_ – )

 

Her whining only grew louder at Frisk's amused face.

 

It was the face of someone that wouldn't – _couldn't_ – take you seriously. Tinley swatted at them in frustration, flailing uselessly when they calmly rebuffed her with a hand to the forehead.

 

It was like something from a cartoon.

 

Fucking. Infuriating.

 

*** (Nyan Trololol crashes through your mind.)**

 

*** (But you didn't have the PERSEVERANCE to hold a grudge.)**

 

“Guh! You big bully!” Knowing that she lost, and would continue to lose, Tinley turned away with a huff.

 

She pouted at Toriel, who seemed torn between amusement and motherly concern.

 

Tinley's pout increased in strength.

 

“I am TINLEY L. COIN! I am worthy of awe, for I am Stupendous!” Tinley stomped her foot, adamant.

 

Little body. Big, stubborn head.

 

“Yes, you're a very impressive young lady.” Toriel nodded, grave. Assuaged slightly, Tinley sniffed and looked away. Her body language was less tense, though.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Who cared that she was clearly being condescended?

 

Tinley would accept it, if only to soothe her wounded pride. _She was that desperate_.

 

* * *

 

 

Her – _totally justified_ – temper tantrum averted, the three left for the next room. The Dummy Room that Tinley had been waiting for, thanks to her curiosity.

 

The blonde was wondering about the confrontation options.

 

It was a dull, burning question at the back of her mind. Was it now an ability only unique to a **PLAYER**? Or for a twist; had it always been something only a **PLAYER** could access, instead of the player character?

 

But that wouldn't make sense. In game, other characters made references to the options.

 

Tinley was certain of that.

 

Not just in a tutorial setting, either.

 

At the very least, some of them referenced to MERCY.

 

_Waitaminute. Ohhhh_ –

 

For fuck's sake, Asgore smashed it to bits! _They know about the options_.

 

So why didn't anyone react to her pulling it up? She half-expected Flowey to flip his shit, not turn a blind eye.

 

Instead, Tinley threw him off without even trying.

 

That really shouldn't have happened.

 

“As a human living in the Underground, monsters may attack you. You will need to be prepared for this situation. However, worry not!” Toriel gently ushered the two friends further into the new room. “The process is simple. When you encounter a monster, you will enter a FIGHT. While you are in a FIGHT, strike up a friendly conversation.”

 

Tinley was quiet and focused.

 

Goat Mom glanced back at them both, her expression reassuring.

 

“Stall for time. I will come to resolve the conflict.” She promised, stepping to the side. Toriel gestured to the ghost possessed dummy. “Why don't you practice talking to the dummy? It will be a safe demonstration of a FIGHT.”

 

Tinley was tempted to volunteer first, but she let Frisk go instead.

 

Frisk walked up to Dummy, cautious. Tinley observed as a nearly invisible AOE magic flared throughout the room, but was heavily centered on the two so-called combatants.

 

“Miss Toriel, what's that?” Tinley pointed, before thinking better of it and just waving a hand at, well, _everything_.

 

It was a strange, sheer veil. If she squinted real hard, she could almost make out an oil-like smear of a rainbow.

 

The veil was more airy than oily, though.

 

Weird.

 

What was weirder, was the fact that she could clearly see the FIGHT options. For both Frisk _and_ Dummy.

 

Frisk seemed taken-aback, their eyes flickering as if reading. Or listening intently to something.

 

Tinley cocked her head, interested.

 

“It's an indication of a FIGHT Zone. Within a FIGHT, passive magic drags all involved parties into a private space. In that space, we often communicate with our magic to reach a resolution with one another.” Toriel's voice was measured and calm. “What you see is that passive magic at work.”

 

“Is it like another dimension?” Hopefully not connected with the Void. Because it was hella dark in a FIGHT. The implications were...

 

Unsettling.

 

“Of a sorts.” Toriel smiled. _That's not mysterious at all_.

 

Ignoring that, Tinley went in for the figurative kill. “What are those floating boxes?”

 

“Those are the options you can take during a FIGHT.” Toriel pointed one out. “You'll be primarily using [ **ACT** ]. With [ **ACT** ], you can choose certain actions to pacify or antagonize someone. I think it's obvious which one I would want you to pick.” Toriel eyed her, intimidatingly maternal.

 

Tinley nodded, serious.

 

She was a pacifist and stupidly mushy. A bit of a bully at times, but only when pushed. Her dad – her _real_ dad, not Cameron – made sure to teach Tinley to stand up for herself. To fight. He even put the idea into her head to kill if necessary.

 

He'd been a veteran solider and a former policeman. _He didn't want his daughter to end up a victim_.

 

It conflicted with her pacifistic views, but the instinct was still there.

 

Regardless, Tinley wasn't someone that went out of her way to _hurt_ people. Emotionally or physically.

 

Her father not only taught her about JUSTICE, but INTEGRITY, too.

 

Looking pleased by Tinley's sincerity, Toriel continued explaining the options and how they functioned. Upon being questioned further, Toriel said that they disappeared during actual battle, freeing its owner from distractions.

 

Before Tinley could ask more questions, Frisk left the FIGHT.

 

“You've finished. Very good, my child!” Goat Mom praised a bemused looking Frisk. Then she looked at Tinley. “Would you like to try, as well?”

 

Heck yes.

 

“Yeah!” Pumped up, the blonde bounced over to Frisk. “Tag in.” She briefly gave them a high five, switching places.

 

Dummy dragged her SOUL out into a confrontation.

 

She heard a gasp from Toriel when her SOUL wobbled in the air, sparking wildly.

 

Tinley sighed. _Yep. Everyone is going to know that I'm a freak of nature_.

 

*** (You encountered the Dummy.)**

 

Humming thoughtfully, Tinley grinned as she picked [ **CHECK** ] from the act menu, and then [ **TALK** ].

 

*** (You talk to the Dummy.)**

 

“My name is Tinley! I like ghosts and reading books!”

 

*** ( . . . )**

 

*** (It doesn't seem much for conversation. But it looks flattered.)**

 

*** (Toriel seems worried about you.)**

 

“What?” _Aw, hell no_. Tinley turned as the world went back to normal, frowning at Goat Mom. Indeed, she looked concerned.

 

Fuck.

 

“My child.” Toriel began to move towards her. ( – _NOPE_ – )

 

Feigning excitement and over the top cheerfulness, Tinley darted past both Toriel and Frisk.

 

“That was really cool! LET'S GO TO THE NEXT ROOM! YEAH!” Tinley even added a squeal, leaving the room in a blur of flying hair and pink.

 

Once she was in the other room, Tinley dropped the act for a flicker of a moment. She took the time to breathe, to squish her anxiety into something smaller.

 

She didn't want to talk about her SOUL.

 

It was closely tied in with her secrets. And she was very, very protective about her secrets. Impossible secrets that no one would ever believe, even with a funky looking SOUL to back up her claims.

 

_Impossible secrets that were hers, and hers alone_.

 

* * *

 

When Frisk came in with Toriel, Tinley's smile was in full bloom. She bounced happily, turning her attention to Toriel. “Heya! What's next?”

 

Goat Mom stared at her for a moment. Then she sighed, a slight smile playing on her features.

 

It looked like acceptance.

 

“Very well.” Toriel moved further into the room. “Please follow me. There is another puzzle to solve in this room.”

 

Relieved, the blonde walked with Frisk. The brunette gave her an unreadable look.

 

Their emotions felt worried.

 

Wordlessly, Tinley reached out and took their hand. They gripped hers firmly, the knot in their heart relaxing a bit.

 

Of course, _that's_ when the Froggit appeared for a FIGHT.

 

Tinley groaned as their SOULS were pulled and everything around them dimmed. “Rude! Can't you tell we're having a moment here?”

 

*** (Froggit didn't understand what you said, but feels embarrassed anyway).**

 

“You better.” She grumbled, just as Toriel smoothly entered the FIGHT Zone. She leveled a disapproving glare upon the Froggit, who cowered instantly.

 

That was it. Battle over.

 

“Are you both alright?” Toriel approached, her previous glare melted into soft warmth.

 

Frisk nodded, smiling a bit at Tinley's continued displeasure. At their amusement, Tinley heaved a sigh. “Yeah, we're fine. Thanks, Goat M- _Lady!”_

 

Tinley flushed, screaming internally.

 

_Oh, man. I almost called her Goat_ _ **Mom**_ _. To her_ _ **face**_.

 

She was not ready for that level of commitment.

 

Toriel smiled. “That's good to hear. Come, we're almost there.”

 

Soon, the three of them reached the Floor of Spikes.

 

Tinley let go of Frisk's hand, walking past Toriel to poke curiously at the spikes. Toriel did the emotional equivalent of sweating nervously, and quickly pulled Tinley away from the _dulled spikes_.

 

Toriel was so cute in her motherly behavior.

 

“This puzzle seems a little too dangerous for now! Um, please. Children, take my hands.”

 

“Carry me?” Tinley asked, because she didn't think she'd able to reach Toriel's hand without tip-toeing. And that would just be aggravating.

 

Her poor pride. _Ruined_.

 

Toriel started at the request, but smiled with such bright eyes.

 

“I would be happy to, little one!” Gently, Toriel scooped her up. Tinley settled comfortably against her chest, held securely with one arm.

 

“Is this what the world looks like for tall people?” Tinley wondered. “Sh-sugar, everything looks so small! Frisk! You look teeny!” She pointed at them, wildly gleeful.

 

Frisk rolled their eyes with good humor, before taking Toriel's offered hand.

 

“You're both very small to me.” Toriel laughed softly, walking through the safe path. The spikes in the path collapsed. “Tell me, how old are you two?”

 

“I'm six!” Tinley chirped, fascinated with Goat Mom's ear. She resisted petting it. “Frisk is ten!”

 

“So young...”

 

At the wistful voice, Tinley gave in to the urge to pet Toriel's ear. She stroked it soothingly, smiling when Toriel glanced at her in surprise.

 

“We're young, but full of Determination and Perseverance!” Tinley boasted. “We'll be okay! No matter what! Especially if we're together!”

 

Frisk hummed in agreement, nodding. They looked serious.

 

“See? Don't worry.” Tinley beamed, and – _hesitating for only a second_ – she wrapped her arms around Toriel's neck in a hug.

 

Toriel faltered, before stepping past the last bit of the puzzle.

 

Goat Mom petted Frisk's head, before nuzzling the 'child' in her arms.

 

“Such capable children I have.” Toriel mused, as she put Tinley down. “I suppose we'll have to test that.”

 

Frisk tensed slightly, immediately grabbing hold of the blonde's hand.

 

Tinley blithely ignored their surge of alarm. “Okay!” She made a peace sign, grinning. “We'll totally ace your test, Miss Toriel!”

 

“I certainly hope so, my child.” Toriel smiled. “Come with me.”

 

Humming brightly, Tinley dragged Frisk with her to follow the Caretaker. She had no idea why they were suddenly so reluctant, but Tinley wasn't having it.

 

_I want to finish the tutorial already_. Tinley whined on the inside.

 

( – _don't you mean_ – ) ( – _tu_ _ **Toriel**_ – )

 

Tinley almost snorted.

 

“You have both done excellently thus far. I am very proud.” Toriel said as they entered a long hallway. She looked anxious. “However, I have a difficult task to ask of you.”

 

Toriel paused, visibly trying to muster up the will. _Goat Mom, why are you so cute?_

 

“I would like for you to walk to the end of the room by yourselves.” Toriel finally said, taking a deep breath. “Forgive me for this.”

 

_Annnnnnnnnd_ , she was gone.

 

“Wow, she runs fast.” Tinley admired. “Must be those long legs.”

 

Frisk shot her a look. It was faintly disbelieving.

 

She frowned at them. “What?”

 

They sighed, shaking their head with exasperation. _Never mind_ , the movement said. Before Tinley started having conversations with Frisk in ASL, she had to understand them without _any_ kind of language.

 

A month was a lot of time to learn a person's ticks.

 

Frisk's gaze narrowed slightly, tilting their head towards the hall. There was a thread of caution, lurking and sharp.

 

“What? Oh! Oh, no! Miss Toriel wouldn't put us in danger!” Tinley was surprised. “She loves us, you know.”

 

That startled them. Frisk's expression became befuddled.

 

“Yeah! Seriously, I'm not kidding!” Tinley protested, pulling them down the hall. Frisk stumbled, before walking by her side. “She already thinks of us as her kids.”

 

Frisk hummed, contemplative. Still nervous, but not as much.

 

“You ridiculous idiot.” Tinley rolled her eyes, squeezing their hand. She gentled her voice. “Not everyone is out to get you.”

 

Frisk huffed, looking down with a troubled expression.

 

Tinley observed them, a little helpless. “Is it Flowey that's made you so worried?”

 

They shrugged.

 

“Geez. Don't look behind us, then.” Tinley whispered, leaning in with a dry grin. “He's following us.”

 

It's hard to miss that special blend of emptiness, curiosity, and malice.

 

Frisk's eyes grew big, jerking to a stop.

 

They whipped their head around to look, only to squeak. Amused, Tinley looked back as well. She only got a glimpse of yellow and green, before it disappeared into the ground.

 

“Yep. That's our flower-bro.” Tinley looked over at Frisk, frowning. “So, it _is_ Flowey that's worrying you.”

 

The source of their wariness.

 

She took both of Frisk's hands, turning to walk backwards.

 

Careful step, after careful step, she blindly guided them down the hall.

 

“Frisk. Look at me.” Tinley softly urged, smiling as dark eyes shyly peeked at her. “Don't let him color your perception on monsters.”

 

There was so much she wanted to tell them.

 

_Yes, monsters **can** kill us. They can hurt us terribly. But Frisk, the monsters have such beautiful hearts_.

 

_Monsters are funny, and so very sweet. They're painfully hopeful, holding onto their dreams of being free. They're not evil, or cruel_.

 

_They just need someone to give them a chance. To be kind, to give MERCY._

 

_Even if they kill us a hundred times_.

 

“Miss Toriel only wants us to be safe.” Tinley said instead. “She'd do anything to keep us from harm. She would FIGHT for that, I assure you.”

 

They were half-way down the hall.

 

“She's lonely, and sad. Miss Toriel has lost so much.” She murmured. “We've only been here for a short while, but we're already the brightest stars in her life.”

 

Frisk seemed thoughtful.

 

Grateful, Tinley went back to walking at their side. She kept holding their hand, taking deep breaths.

 

**PLAYERS** were meant to guide their protagonists.

 

But no one ever mentioned how hard or stressful it could be. Tinley hoped that she was doing it right. That she was nudging them to the path of peace.

 

( – _everyone deserves a happy ending_ – )

 

Not only the monsters, but also Frisk. They deserved to have the choice of living happily with Toriel.

 

Tinley desperately hoped that she wouldn't screw it up.

 

* * *

 

 

Eventually the pair reached the end of the hall. Miss Toriel popped out from behind a stone pillar, looking relieved.

 

The 'test' was probably more difficult for Toriel than for them.

 

“Greetings, my children! Don't worry, I did not leave you.” Goat Mom assured. “I was merely behind this pillar the whole time. Thank you for trusting me!”

 

Tinley giggled, playfully swinging her linked hand with Frisk's. “No problem! I knew there had to be a reason for it!”

 

Toriel smiled.

 

“Indeed, there was. The reason for this exercise, was to test your independence.” Toriel sighed, looking a bit torn. “I must attend to some business, and you must stay alone for a while.”

 

( – _because pie is very serious business_ – )

 

Goat Mom raised a hand, beseeching.

 

“Please remain here. It's dangerous to explore by yourselves.” Toriel wavered uncertainly, before lighting up. She dug into a pocket. “I have an idea! I will give you a cell phone. If you have a need for anything, just call.”

 

“Cool! Give it to Frisk.” _Because I already have one_. “They're the oldest.”

 

( – _lies!_ – ) Her adult SOUL hissed, sulking.

 

Toriel seemed to agree with her reasoning. And now Frisk had their very own flip phone. Frisk stared at it, thinking intently as their stick rested against their shoulder.

 

Maybe they were realizing that Toriel really didn't mean any harm.

 

Frisk pocketed the cell phone.

 

Toriel smiled at the pair, taking a step back. “Be good, alright?”

 

“Frisk is always good!” Tinley chirped, throwing her hands up in the air.

 

Notably, she didn't say anything for herself.

 

“That's reassu – oh.” Goat Mom laughed, giving Tinley a fond look. “Oh, my. Does that make you a trouble-maker, dear one?”

 

Slightly flustered by the affection, Tinley squeezed her forefinger and thumb together; leaving a tiny space between them.

 

“Only a little.”

 

“Mm. I see.” Toriel nodded, serene. “Frisk, please look after your friend.”

 

[ _I will_.] Frisk promised. [ _I always do_.]

 

Tinley blinked at them, surprised. She didn't say anything, though.

 

It was oddly heart-warming.

 

With a wave of a paw and one last, lingering look, the Caretaker left the children alone.

 

( – _not a child_ – ) ( – _will you_ _ **stop**_ _that?_ – )

 

( – _never_ – )

 

“Well, it's just us now.” Tinley mused. She even spread out her senses for Flowey. He wasn't there. “What now? Oh! Actually, I have a question; did you see my options while I was in a FIGHT? The buttons, I mean?”

 

Frisk blinked, frowning. [ _No. Was I supposed to?_ ]

 

Tinley cringed.

 

“Um. I mean, probably?” Tinley was filled with questions. Lots of questions.

 

Apparently, Tinley had Stealthy Options.

 

( – _what does that even mean_ – ) ( – _the hell_ – )

 

Ugh. Whatever.

 

She could work with it.

 

Tinley waved off Frisk's confused expression, ending that line of conversation. To further put it to rest, Tinley stole Frisk's walking stick.

 

“Mine now!” Tinley declared.

 

Frisk made a protesting noise. It sounded mildly rude.

 

“Phwehehehe!” Tinley dodged their grasping hands, twisting around them sharply. “Can't catch me! Whoop! Missed me! OH NO – nope, you missed me again, loser.”

 

Frisk got tired of her shit, and full-on tackled the blonde.

 

Tinley yelped as her back met the ground, losing hold of the stick. It landed with a clatter, rolling a short distance away.

 

Huffing, Tinley crossed her arms to mock-sneer at Frisk.

 

“Well, you got me. Whatcha gonna do, now?” She challenged.

 

It was a terrible decision.

 

With a determined glare, Frisk proceeded to tickle her into submission. Tinley shrieked with dismayed laughter, struggling as she tried to shove Frisk off.

 

Alas, Frisk was older and bigger.

 

“Hahahaha – _fine!_ – ahahaha! UNCLE, UNCLE!” Tinley cried. She wheezed once Frisk stopped. “ _Jesus fucking Christ_. I hate you so much.”

 

Frisk smugly stood up, snatching their walking stick. To add insult to injury, they smiled angelically down at her.

 

_Brat_. Tinley made a face.

 

On the bright side, she successfully distracted Frisk. Yay?

 

“Ribbit.”

 

Confused, Tinley tilted her head back. She saw an upside down Froggit. “The fuck? When did you get here?”

 

Her SOUL was dragged into a confrontation.

 

“Dude! YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL, THE MOST BEAUTIFUL FROGGIT EVER!” Tinley flailed, summoning her options and hitting [ **MERCY** ] for [ **SPARE** ].

 

There was never a dull moment in the Underground.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FOR THOSE THAT ARE CURIOUS OR BORED:
> 
> Tinley's battle music:
> 
> Nyan Trololol, by Gingeas. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zqan54VUSq0.
> 
> It fits my SI, which is me.
> 
> ENJOY THE MUSIC. YOU'RE WELCOME.


End file.
